Romeo and Juliet: The spiritshipping version redo
by AlphaWolfJess
Summary: In the Kingdom of The Moon, two families do nothing but fight for revenge on the other family. But will the children of the families change all that hatred and change it into love? Will their family approve of the love or kill them in war?
1. Chapter 1

02/05/2012

**Authors notes**

**Emoneko-I got bored and I had to fix this story because someone said it was plagiarism and I'm sorry if this is a bad beginning but can you blame me at 5:50 in the morning.**

**This is my own version of Romeo and Juliet and I don't own yugioh gx but I wish I did. And this fanfic will get better this chapter is just an introduction to what's going to happen later on.**

Once upon a time in place long ago there were two families who hates each other with a passion. One family was named the Yuki's the other was named the Anderson's. The Yuki's hated the Anderson's because of what they did so long ago.

Barely anyone remembers what started the feud between the families but it was something very tragic and painful that was a sin and could never be forgiven, even to this day in age.

And this is where our story begins in The Kingdom of The Moon, where these two families live in. the Andersons live on one side of the kingdom near the gates to leave the kingdom. The Yuki's live on the opposite side of the Kingdom of The Moon away from the Andersons.

The Yuki's as well as the Andersons have a big family and they all live in the same house but the only son of the main Anderson is the one who will hold up the Anderson name proudly, well that was his fathers intention for his only son.

The son of the main Anderson is a kind, caring soul who wouldn't even dare hurt anyone, instead he helps them in anyway he can and he has no intention of carrying the family name yet. He is waiting for his "Juliet" to appear so that he can proudly take the family.

The daughter of the Yuki's is the sweetest girl ever brought onto this earth with her motherly personality, sweet smile, ladylike manners, a loving family to help raise her into such an angel.

Even though she won't admit it to her parents, she hates the feud that divides the Anderson's and the Yuki's because all she wants is to live in a world where everyone can be happy.

One day while walking into town the young Yuki named Judai, was out for a walk to clear her mind from her father talking about her marriage that is going to happen two summers from now after all she is only 14 years of age and not yet ready to be married.

Walking with the young Yuki is her cousin who looks like her in many ways its scary, you could say they're twins. This other young Yuki is named Haou and she is the opposite of Judai in every way. Unlike Judai, Haou is a tyrant who only wants to protect the princess of the family by hurting every guy that come in their way.

Judai was not happy about the thought of marriage like her parents are because she doesn't want to be married to a guy she does not love but that was something she couldn't object to due to her father practically forcing marriage on her and Haou knew that.

Oddly enough the youngest Anderson was out for a walk as well as the youngest Yuki. The youngest Anderson was the first to see Judai with her chocolate brown eyes and hair to match, and her perfect body form made his heart skip a beat. He was determined to know the girl.

The young Anderson ran over to Judai as quickly as he could to invite her to his parents party. Once he ran over to her Haou stopped him and he dropped the invitation while Haou kept him busy and made him run off. Seeing the invitation Judai picked it up and opened it to see what was written on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emoneko-Hey everyone I know I've been gone for like…..ever but I'm back and not dead, yet. And I will be trying to finish all my fanfics this year hopefully. **

When Judai picked up the invitation she was debating whether or not to open it and read what it says on the paper. After her curiosity got the best of Judai she opened the envelope and took out the paper and started reading its contents. "A party for the Andersons?" she said in a confused tone wondering if the Anderson family was having a marriage party, a birthday party and other kinds of parties.

Just as she was thinking Haou walked up to her and touched her shoulder and made her jump a few feet in the air with a squeak. "Sorry Judai." She apologized with a soft smile that is rare for her cause she never and I mean never smiles. "Haou, can we go to the Anderson's party please?" Judai begged her cousin with her famous puppy dog eyes that nobody can say no to. "Well…. alright." Haou gave in to Judai's look.

Judai smiled happily and ran home with her cousin to get ready for the party with the image of the blue haired boy filling her head. Sighing happily as the dress she picked she put on the diamond tiara and smiled. Making her way out the door her friends Sho, Fubuki, Ryo, Monjoume, and Asuka at her side. "I wonder what the party will be like?" Judai asked giggling happily.

When the gang walked into the doors of the Anderson estate, they saw every shade of blue known to man. The Andersons were well known for their family crest and color. A blue dragon holding down a red griffin, the head of the Andersons was proud and a little too proud for his own good.

Judai walked off from her friends and went into the bathroom to hide from her soon-to-be-husband and took off her red silk gloves that went up past her elbow and splashed water on her face to relax. Drying her face and getting her silk gloves back on she saw a fish tank with a boy looking at her in a loving and admiring way. Blushing at the boy's gaze she put a hand on the fish tank and saw the boy was being dragged away.

She rushed out of the bathroom to find him and when she did she smiled at him and danced with him both having the same thought of "I'm in love." Hearing a crash she turned around and Sho grabbed her and pulled out before she could tell him her name. Johan ran to find her but the crowd was too much and kept him a far distance from his love.

After Judai was pulled outside and into a car she looked at the Anderson estate with longing sad eyes knowing she might never get to see her love again. When she reached her home she ran to her room and took off her dress and slipped into her nightgown and looked out to the night sky and sighed sadly.


End file.
